


权宜之计

by Capitollel



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cunnilingus, Gender Identities, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitollel/pseuds/Capitollel
Summary: 为了毕业剧目奉献自我的Eddy喝了魔药之后变成Edwina（从某种意义上），于是借此机会和Brett做了一些多方面的探索cw: genderfuckery
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	权宜之计

**Author's Note:**

> 是[Wie stark ist nicht dein Zauberton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769720)这一篇的番外  
> 突发爽文，雷人黄色，graphic口活，请慎看⚠️

他牵着他的手一路回来，气喘吁吁，金色的刘海因为头上的汗水贴在皮肤上像是鎏金一般，被皮肤衬得更为苍白。钻进他们的床帘里，他的衬衫也带着些仿佛精心设计的凌乱，袍子被随手丢在了床铺一边那个已经堆了不少外衣的椅子上。Eddy被迫出演的学生戏剧终于落幕之后，两个年轻人就第一时间将互相悄悄窃走。

“祝贺你这次没忘记准时出场了，我亲爱的。”年长的男孩有些轻佻地说，“我真为你骄傲。”

“嗯－哼。”赫奇帕奇七年级生拍了拍他搁在自己手上的腿，“被男朋友嘲笑真是我现在最缺的东西。”

“哦……”Brett靠在他身上，反手抓住盖在自己手上的手，“不是在笑话你。说真的，你刚才担心再次迟到的焦虑样子真是太可爱了。”

“那是因为——”

Eddy转了个身，他的袍子向上蜷了一些，露出核桃色的脚踝。Brett盘坐在他年轻的霍格沃茨在读生男友的床上，靠在床尾，避免自己占用太大空间；赫奇帕奇的床铺还是和他记忆里一样太过柔软，让两个小提琴手都向中间陷去，越靠越近。扭着身体的Eddy寻觅了一会儿，从身后抓了一个发圈出来，太过熟练地束起自己的头发，才继续道：“那是因为我还在适应我的新身体，拜托。”

本来，他们是不至于要专门为此调配魔药的。但《巫师和跳跳锅》的改编剧本在已经全部分配了人员之后，他们的一位需要套进旧式制服中的个子较高的女配角因为一个魁地奇事故躺在了学校的校医院病房中，断掉的小腿还在康复过程中。当然，在这最后的魔药措施之前，他们尝试过游说健康并且友善的其他女性毕业生，但她们要不是忙于实习，实在是抽不出空排练，要不然是个子真的够不到那个舞台专门严格设计好大小的机关。Eddy本来的角色是扮演欧石楠，但因为这令人哄堂大笑的主意是他提的，所以任务自然也落到了他的头上，而这以直面挑战为行动原则的男孩毫不气馁，在转瞬即逝的犹豫之后便接受了。

严格来说，他提出的也不完全是这个建议：他一开始只是随口说了一下总可以用复方汤剂，但斯拉格霍恩教授直接否认了它将要花去的时间：他有个曾经被作为恶作剧魔法的更好的点子。按照年轻的男孩对Brett所做的描述，那瓶药的液体表面上有波在移动的时候，能看到一些游移的、天蓝和浅粉色的偏光，喝下它去的时候，身体会从内向外涌出麻木般的针刺感。不同于Eddy想象的，他并没有拥有更长的头发，更矮的个子，而是在开头的那几十分钟内因为重心不同而行走困难。至于他专门变出的金色长发，只是为了与那套旧制服中帽子的一个发饰搭配的权宜之计。

Brett将自己的眼睛从Eddy的确变得更窄的脚踝上移开。

“你把解药摆在哪儿了？”

“我没有要解药，傻瓜。”Eddy咯咯笑着——他的笑声听起来依旧一模一样——将腿伸展出来；他的脚踝这下更加靠近他年长的男友了，“我喝的量只能维持十二个小时。”

Brett停顿了一下。短暂的迟疑后，他终究选择伸出手去，握住面前的那双脚，将它们搁在自己的双腿之间。年轻的男孩发出一声带着温热笑意的惊叫，然后用脚趾碰了碰他的腰，嬉闹地逗他的痒。Brett轻轻笑起来，缓慢地脱下触犯他的那只脚上的袜子，将那只关节变得更窄小一些的脚握在手里，轻轻地捏着他全新的，刚刚适应的脚趾。

他问：“你不想早点回到做一个男孩吗？”

坐在他对面的七年级生突然露出一种被娱乐般的神色，微微偏头，笑容介于害羞和戏弄之间，几乎是透过自己的睫毛在看着Brett。更靠近一些的地方，他的足弓轻轻地下压，在Brett无心的按压中回应地讨要着按摩，脚踝的骨点因为摩擦泛出一些粉色。他的神色一直是这么具有穿透性，还是女性化的五官让Brett的认识变得焕然一新了？或者，这时候是不是应该叫她？尽管想要继续观察，他的眼睛却又落下来。他将面前的人的另一只袜子也剥了下来，把那双脚收到自己的袍子中温暖。

“Brett。”Eddy柔和而懒洋洋地叫他，声音比起平时只是稍微更高更细了一些，但带着一成不变的音色，“我还是个男孩。”

“有着——”Brett挑了挑眉，用手上下示意了一下以避免那些词，他刚刚发现将它们用在现在的Eddy身上令他感到不够礼貌，“——的男孩。”

“嗯－哼。”

七年级生拖着鼻音，用那种满不在乎，全然不觉般的态度。年长的男孩还没来得及思考他以为是个玩笑的表达为什么会得到这样的回应，Eddy就已经折起身体，以令他惊叹的灵活度向他靠了过来，那具身体此前不存在的新曲线贴向他，陌生得如此接近，又令人困扰地带着自始至终不变的成熟气味；他现在扎进一个乱糟糟的马尾辫的金色头发随着床的弹性上下充满活力地弹跳着。更为窄和上挑的鼻尖靠近了坐在床尾的男孩，吐气挠着他的从袍子领口中露出的锁骨。

“我还是个男孩。”他暖融融的声音重申了一下，接着说，“要不然……你想试试吗？”

有那么一个瞬间，Brett以为面前的人说的是早点的那份闪着偏光的魔药，但紧接着——Eddy的动作像是舞台上计算好了一般，裹挟着关于新的肢体的笨拙，没从Brett那边抽回自己的腿，只是双手拢在胯的两边，像是位行礼的夫人一样，小心翼翼地将袍子向上拉去，开始露出多一些，更多一些的小腿。

Brett意识到了他的意思，听到自己轻轻地倒抽了一口气。

他的小腿上带着远远比平时更稀疏的柔软黑色毛发，它们从膝盖开始逐渐消失。那双大腿上的皮肤看起来不可思议的珍贵，带着比往日更多的饱满形状，极其细微地摇晃着，在他的面前微微敞开；黑色的袍子边缘还在一点点地向上移动着。Eddy却面庞向前，眼睛却直直盯着他，并因为他移不开眼的神色而得意洋洋。天知道男孩是怎么学会这个的！在那更为幽暗的中间地带得到它滚烫的揭露之前，Brett向前靠去，用手将袍子的边缘按在床铺敞露在大腿之间的小小三角区域上，并为自己已经如此靠近而没有接触到爱人的皮肤而感到煎熬。

“真积极。”

Eddy这样说。虽然是出于针对Brett的戏弄，但他的声音细小，耳廓也早已经红透了。

“让我来。拜托。”年长者说，声音带着颤抖。

年轻人从善如流地躺了下去，点了点头。哪怕是这个姿势，Brett都能看出一点古怪的高傲来。但他的手，在另一个男孩的袍子前面衬得更洁白些，已经以毫不冒犯地张开姿势落了下去，在柔软的绒布上犹豫了一会儿，动作缓慢庄严地仿佛仪式一般。

“梅林的胡子啊。”

正像是掀起裙边那样，他的眼睛闪动着，几乎不敢望向他主动要求的揭露对象：Eddy穿着一条带着白色蕾丝的女孩的短裤。衣料覆盖不了太多面积，他的皮肤带着迷人的浅褐色，大腿根处的长收肌上覆盖着颜色更暗的放松下来的褶子。未打理过的河道杂草一样的毛发从衣料边缘支出来，带着生机勃勃又野蛮的气势，几乎撑得短裤有些膨起。白色的蕾丝有些歪斜了；穿它的人还没适应它应该所在的位置。

他喘息了几次，才抬起手轻轻地按上去，让触觉去探索眼睛看不到的形状。柔软布料和它下面更柔软肉体的触觉让他们同时发出低低的惊呼。他的指尖试图探进相对光滑的凹陷之内时，躺着的承受者被激得颤了颤，第一次想要夹紧双腿，但年长的男孩正稳坐在那双大腿之间，让条件反射出的羞耻无处藏身。

“拜托。”

他又说了一遍，这下听起来好似耳语。他将自己的接触落得更实了，整个手掌都贴上面前的腿根。Eddy的身体难以自抑地痉挛了几下，但这完全在Brett的预期之内：他的男孩怕痒到有些可笑，这点完全没变，让他悄悄地、爱怜地偷笑。也是在这个时候，Eddy终于释放出一些今天到现在还没有出现过的，爱的呢喃来，从喉咙深处带着鼻音，刺激Brett珍贵的听觉。年长的男孩用安抚马匹的方式稳定着抚弄他的皮肤，在那个三角的区域内柔和地来去，另一只手将他的袍子更多地向身体上方推去；Eddy接手了，立刻，那双今天新生的小巧胸脯暴露出来，并承受了Brett灼热的眼神的爱抚。这有些不体面，但他只挣扎了很小的一会儿，就埋下头，将褐色、只在尖上露出一些深粉的乳头含进了嘴里，用舌头取悦爱人也是自己。他像个孩子般叼着小小的核吮吸和舔舐，从一边换到另一边倾注注意，感到Eddy令人沉醉地搂上他的脸颊，爱抚他枕部的头发。脸颊之下的柔软触感和他松口之后、面前乳晕上黏糊糊的金色微光令他不禁恍惚。

再次低下头，和白色蕾丝远远更靠近之后，他看到了大腿根部，树木年轮一般的生长纹。年长的男孩不由地用指尖去爱抚那几道浅浅的白色裂纹。它们像定格的闪电一般攀爬着，安静地记录着生物历史，和昨天的，之前每一天的Eddy身上的一模一样，它们都在这块仅他有幸品尝的小小皮肤部分上，招摇地诱惑他的亲吻和舔舐。在小小的困惑后，年长的小提琴手抬起头来，上下打量了一下面前对着自己毫不防备，完全敞开的男孩；他异想天开变出来的金色头发，他不完全对称的、缀着放大了的褐色乳头的乳房，他带着一些小小的痣，痘和色差的皮肤，他依旧不光滑的腿，他茂盛的从阴户连到肚脐眼下面一点儿的黑色的毛，这一切都都完完全全是他自己的。Brett心中的这个意识终于安安稳稳地沉下来：这当然依旧是Eddy的身体。但将它说出来时，他却感到自己的背被另一个男孩回勾的脚后跟敲了一下。

“当然！”他这样说，而Brett听到这语气立刻抬起头，只看到Eddy气呼呼又委屈的粉色脸颊——“你以为你在和谁做爱？”

Eddy撑起上半身，半坐起来，他的乳房在移动中轻轻摇晃，带着上面唾液反射出的光；他要求一个口活作为道歉。

那些温柔地打着旋的黑色阴毛一溜向上，无拘无束，全由这男孩自己抓起来，拨开白色蕾丝的部分，向上按住在他浅褐色的柔软腹部上面。于是下面的那片领域就这样展露出来，皮肤从平衡对称的中轴泛出红色和带着点湿漉漉的金色，像是天气还不够温暖所以还没有整个开放的玫瑰蓓蕾的样子。在一些距离之上，Eddy的眼睛盯着他，带着那种耽于享乐者特有的懒洋洋的窈窕。他的盆骨只被薄薄一层皮肉覆盖着，Brett的手稳在上面，他想自己可以用指尖就压进他髂骨的内侧，让他内脏的器官多承受上几分压力，将他抬起来，迎向他自己索取的快乐。但那双眼睛如此充满得意的期待，他手指拢着自己阴毛的模样那么邀请，令他不得不弯下腰以示臣服。

Brett用上了两只手，因为面前这可爱的阴户值得，把那花骨朵的两边温柔地分开，里面打着的褶子就像一个被拉起来的手风琴一样左右展开。他立刻发现，Eddy太湿了，那对肉唇在他的手指头下面几乎滑开，他只能用手背擦了几下，再次按住，试图用指尖把它钉在原处，像是对待氯仿后的蝴蝶标本。仅仅是这样，粘稠透明的花蜜已经涌了出来，直直地在空气中流下一道透明的丝。他柔和地用一根拇指爱抚了一会儿，便发现这滴下甘露来的地方在接触中变得热得发烫。

在这个瞬间，他才感到自己的阴茎夹在自己的腿间硬到疼痛，这让他的手指加上了一分没由来的野蛮。两根指头一起探进面前的穴道里去，没入深处，然后才再次退出来，小心翼翼地将淌过潮水的巢穴撑开，让它在空气中轻轻颤动，展示里面粉色一直到艳红的变化。穴内的肌肉覆盖着黏膜接触到空气，有些徒劳的收紧了几下，但被他的指头再次劝诱地剥开。

“梅林啊……别看了。”

呢喃混着喘息流淌过来。刚刚还好像不会因世界上的任何东西羞耻的男孩现在含羞地朝一侧垂着头， 像只天鹅试图把脑袋埋进翅膀下面似的。

Brett服从地低下头，向竖过来的、亟待亲吻的那张唇上印下他的吻。他的舌头探索出来，深入刚刚由手指入侵过的穴道深处，让滚烫和滚烫的黏膜紧紧相贴。Eddy的味道如千万倍般强烈地席卷他的知觉，又接连着气势汹汹地卷走他的爱和所有话语。渴望令他更不体面地张大口腔，甚至用上了唇来吮吸，以图进得更深，抵达甜美的中心。只有在心满意足地尝过了他的男孩酿的蜜的滋味后，他才终于返回上去用舌尖和口腔取悦去那颗渴求爱抚的阴蒂。

到了这个时候，Eddy压在喉咙里的呢喃才终于化为放肆的呻吟。他黏糊糊地叫着Brett的名字，而Brett无法用话语回应，只被刺激得难以控制地开始自慰。他的舌头，他的嘴唇，和他的手指，所有的味道和触觉都令他快要发疯，连鼻子都快埋进对方炽热又湿漉漉的体腔中。他现在正舔着，吸着，亲着的是Eddy，的确是他，只是一具也属于他的新的躯体。在这个认识中，他的含吮变得愈加地狂乱。魔法赋予他体验另一个但也是同一个Eddy的机会，而他也得到了最诚挚，最淫荡的邀请，让他被自己幸运的快乐冲昏头脑。他甚至在意识到Eddy快要体验到过刺激的时候，体贴地将刚刚被拨到一边的内裤再次覆盖回来，隔着布料舔吮，并将它也变得像一片肌肤般湿透和柔软，紧紧与Eddy张开的阴唇内部相贴。

他自己的高潮来得快得可怜。他的性唤醒早就在他们的性爱中培养成Eddy的完全对应，他只是轻轻揉弄了一会儿自己的阴囊，就掐着柱身达到了顶峰，而被他服侍的男孩如果是听到了他的喘息，也根本没空去在乎这个。变得更细、但指甲依旧修剪得太短的圆头圆脑的手指将Brett的脑袋按在他结实又暖和的大腿之间，他的躯干上下扭动，让他将阴蒂压在Brett的鼻子上磨蹭，和他每次在床上渴求释放时一样贪婪又心急。他金色的头发愈发蓬乱，喘息混着断断续续的尖叫大声又满不在乎，让汗水，唾液，和他的甘露混在一起，成为二人身体中心一汪潮湿的池。肌群的收紧像浪潮一样叠层而来，环绕着与之迎合的唇舌，使得Brett眼前的一切几乎是猩红色的；在呼吸困难中他终于抬起头来，但Eddy立刻发出了不满的鼻音，他正经历着甜美的堆积，即将涌向爆发。

在一些难以命名的冲动鼓励下，他用手掌抽打了几下面前闪动着潮湿而放浪的光的阴户。而Eddy，这可爱的男孩，不知道是因为感受还是意外响亮的击打声，惊呼出来，接着并拢了腿，蜷了起来，向一边躺去，轻轻地抽动。

试图向前靠去讨要亲吻，Brett才意识到，他的男孩就在刚在的抽打中高潮了，并且差点可以为了这个认识而再次发硬起来。他几乎是有一些得意洋洋地贴上Eddy的身体，开始再次舔舐他的皮肤，不在乎他自己在脸颊上感觉到的轻微寒冷（他整张面孔早就被Eddy的液体弄得湿透了）靠近了看，Eddy脸上此时露出了一种虚弱又满怀幸福的神色，像是油画中灯火下快活的人一般；黑黝黝的睫毛上挂的可能是汗水或者是泪。

“我现在开始吃你的一夜情的醋还来得及吗？”

Eddy终于从半坐完全滑落至平躺，难以抑制的灿烂笑容挂在脸上，向天空这样问道。他的一只手探出床帘，从外面抽了一件左右敞开的披风扭动着套了进去，在身体中间露出一道核桃色的缝隙。他的头发被放下来，金色乱糟糟的铺在枕头上。

“哦……”Brett处理掉自己袍子里面的那滩精液，慢吞吞地回答，“你带出了我最好的一面。”

年长的男孩向上靠去——下面那块床单湿得过分，而他像见证似的不愿意用魔法一口气弄干——躺在他的身边，而Eddy叹了口气，太过流畅地搂住了他的腰，将下巴压在依旧比自己更矮的小提琴手的肩上，将仅有的被子覆盖在他们身上。

“Bretty Brett，你太甜蜜了。”Eddy将鼻子埋在面前的肩窝上，没什么力度地说，“我也不知道为什么我要和你之前的女孩比较，原谅我。”

“嘿。”Brett若有所思地说，“我们刚刚才确立了你一直不是个女孩。——除非你在任何时候想要是。”

他甜美的男孩咯咯笑了起来，呼吸吹在年长者后颈的头发上有些发痒。Brett想这是个好时机转过身来，因此他这样做了，并且立刻与他的男友开始今晚的另一段近乎窒息的，漫长的唇对唇的吻。“另外，我猜我该问一问那条短裤的事。”结束这个吻之后他补上。

“不，我不想。——内裤只是变形魔法，宝贝，四年级内容。”Eddy带着些柔软的爱意回答，“我是说……这个魔药叫做变性魔药，没错，但它改变不了我对自己的想法，我亲爱的——说实话……它只是让我获得一对奶子。”

“还有失去你的鸡巴。”

Eddy愣了一下，接着狂野地笑了起来：“哦你可是很想念我的鸡巴，是不是？”

年长的男孩在被窝里耸了耸肩，只顾着在另一个男孩身上执着地留着吻痕，像是确凿无疑他再醒来之后这些印记还能维持下去，成为他的爱的刻印。

“还是说，你最害怕的是失去你的？”

高个儿的男孩低头望向Brett，将自己的身体与他贴得更紧。Brett能感觉到赤裸的，从衣物之间露出来的乳房贴在他的一边胳膊上，对于那里的不敏感的神经末梢来说就像天鹅绒一般。被这种触觉分心的沉思进行了好一会儿，在进入梦乡之前，他终于做了决定，回答道：“……不试一试我怎么会知道呢？”

“我不确定这是这样操作的。但是当然啦，下次可以是你。”从剧目中永久脱了身的毕业生也打了个呵欠说，像是位亚裔姆妈那样毫不客气地将他搂进了一个密不透风的温暖怀抱，“现在快睡吧。如果起来得早，或许还没过药效呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> theres a cunning linguist joke in here somewhere...


End file.
